Tossing Away the Mask
by NaruHinaLover2002
Summary: After finding his family home during a traumatic incident, he developed a mask. After all a shinobi's ultimate tool is deception. After the Ninja Academy Graduation he takes off his mask, and proves himself a great shinobi early. What will happen to our Narutoverse now? NaruHina & NejiTen, and lots of Sasuke and Sakura bashing


Hi! This is a new story! I had this thought in my head and I read some stories about this and I was interested so... Well if you like please review. Enjoy! I'm sorry if this was a bit too short.

"Somebody talking"

"Somebody thinking"

"Demon thinking"

"Demon talking"

* * *

The chase was on for killing the demon boy for the villagers of Konoha. Everybody was holding some kind of weapon and if they were the rarely seen shinobi, it was a kunai or a handful or shurikens.

"Get the Kyubi!" One villager had yelled holding a pitchfork.

"We'll avenge the Fourth Hokage!" Another villager yelled for encouragement also holding a pitchfork.

'Should I be stopping this?' the ANBU that was guarding Naruto thought. 'Nah, the Kyubi needs to be killed' he smirked after thinking the last thought under his mask. 'Hokage-sama won't notice this, I mean he must've cared for this demon because it was payback for killing his wife. He would give it care and then betray it later. I shouldn't have doubted Hokage-sama.'

The "demon brat" (Naruto) had ran as fast as he could to his hiding spot between an alleyway. He was wounded with the few kunais that were thrown at him, but that was all of the wounds he had. In all his 7 years of living, he was only wounded with the ninja weapons that could be thrown. So, after reaching the place he was going to turn into the alleyway he was cut off by a group of the villagers. He panicked and was about to give up and just give himself to the villagers when he heard the small cry of worry from behind a tree. In the small amount of time he had before he got killed he turned that way and saw a little girl. She was wearing a small jacket that was a lilac color and a purple scarf. He looked into a pair of terrified pale lavender eyes framed by dark blue bangs with a hime hair style. He was immediately back at attention when he heard a battle cry.

The girl that was watching him was Hyuga Hinata. She was the heiress to the Famous Hyuga clan. After she was saved by Naruto from bullies-they had tried to get her to apologize-, she had followed him around. It was easy to remember him from his bright blonde hair and his beautiful cerulean blue eyes. She suffered from a lack of self confidence, so she couldn't face him, not that he knew other than now- if he didn't know that she was here because she was following him whaich was most likely true.

It was October 10th, and she had saw Naruto leaving his apartment sadly- which was a really rare sight- and had started following him. When the attack started she had immediately started yelling at herself to jump in and save Naruto, but her lack of self confidence kept stopping her but her cry of worry had come out when she saw Naruto get closed off. She knew Naruto was a really strong person, so when he got hurt by the kunais she wasn't that scared, but now this was scary.

A small part of her noticed that he was staring at her but her attention was on the villager that was behind Naruto holding a kunai-improperly- and was yelling a battle cry. She had mover forward wanting to do something but she knew it was futile, Naruto was going to get stabbed and it was her fault. She distracted him with her cry, she couldn't step in earlier, and she was too weak to stop it now. It was going in slow motion: the kunai going closer to stabbing Naruto's heart, Hinata's hand stretching forward,the sound of the battle cry echoing, and the victory cry of the rest of the villagers. With her hand still stretched out, she had been thinking of the different things she could be doing to save Naruto. She had 3 years of Gentle Fist training, with her chakra control being perfect, she had gotten the chakra theory down but her katas were not going as well. She was going to try to send a chakra stream out of her hand after about .10 miliseconds of thinking. She hurriedly gathered a bit of chakrra and aimed it at the villager's hand- that was holding the kunai-but couldn't find the amount of focus to do it. She was ready to break down but then had the thought of just bringing Naruto to the hospital after getting stabbed but she knew where the villager was aiming it was a vital spot-from experience- and the hospital was far. So she immediately crossed out that idea.

Naruto was getting the slide of memories of his life as people get when they think they're about to die and realized he didn't have anything to lose by dying and just gave up. He turned around and he saw the girl that cried out in worry earlier moving forward to him with her arm outstretched. He smiled, at least someone cared about him and realized that he had known the girl before when she was getting bullied for being in her clan. He felt the sharp pain of being...

* * *

CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU! I know I made Hinata a bit too smart fro her age but let's call it the adrenaline, okay? So I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. How should I make it so that Naruto finds his family's house? Add in what you guys think what will happen to Naruto; other than dying of course. ;) I'll make sure I make the next chapters a lot longer; I don't like reading stories that have short chapters, but I never fully realized how hard it was to make long chapters so yeah thanks fro making chapters long.

If any of you guys were wondering what kunai and shurikens are here.

Kunais: a Japanese dagger, or in this story one of the most common weapons of the shinobi. Shinobis are teached on how to use it in The Ninja Academy.

Shurikens: a weapon in the form of a star with projecting blades or points, used as a missile in some martial arts.


End file.
